


Ai-je mentionné que c'était héroïque ?

by Nelja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki raconte comment Thor et lui ont repris Mjöllnir à Thrym, et son récit ne plait pas à Sif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai-je mentionné que c'était héroïque ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le thème "actes héroïques" de la communauté mytho-manie. Les vers en italiques sont directement tirés des Eddas.

"Je répondis donc :  
 _Huit longues nuits durant,_  
 _sans dormir elle est restée,_  
 _si grande était son impatience_  
 _d'aller au pays des géants._  
Tout ce temps  
Thor avait gardé sa robe  
Héroïquement  
Sans répondre aux compliments  
Et aux pincements de fesses  
Ni par des gifles  
Ni par des approbations  
Comme il sied à une épouse  
Sans en faire aux jolies servantes  
Ce qui était héroïque  
Un peu moins car c'était des géantes  
Et que Thor est marié  
Mais héroïque tout de même  
Et Thor a attendu  
Les voeux de mariage  
Et d'avoir Mjöllnir en main  
Pour les tuer tous  
Ai-je mentionné que c'était héroïque ?"

"Il se moque de toi !" murmure Sif.

"Je sais bien !" rétorque Thor, qui tente de faire comme si la ballade de Loki ne le regardait pas du tout. Ou vantait vraiment son héroïsme. Ce n'est pas aisé.

"Tu aurais dû le menacer ! Le forcer à raconter une version plus avantageuse !"

Thor baisse les yeux. "Il est possible que ce soit... la version avantageuse..."

"Mais alors, que s'est-il..." Sif s'interrompt, de troubles doutes dans ses superbes yeux. "J'ai changé d'avis, amour. Ne réponds pas à cette question."


End file.
